


I'll treat you!

by UnGendered



Series: 100 writing prompts challenge. [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnGendered/pseuds/UnGendered
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo are spending a day together, but Kuroo doesn't want to just stay inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the 100 writing prompts challenge, the word was "treat".

“Why don’t you ever want to go out? You always want to stay inside and it’s boring me to death!” Kuroo laid on his back on Kenmas bed with his legs up against the wall and his upper body half outside the bed frame. He looked at Kenmas back, bending his neck far enough to see the room upside-down. 

“Seriously, can you at least give me a reaction? I get that you like your games but I want some attention too!” He continued whining, but Kenma didn’t budge. He just kept his eyes locked to the TV-screen and his fingers busy with the controller. 

“Let me take you out, we can go to some cafe or to the cinema or something, I just wanna get outsideee!” Kuroo’s lips began to form into a pout, and he knew that he sounded more and more like a whining five-year-old but he didn’t care, his boyfriend gave more attention to a game than to him dammit!

“If you don’t say something I’m going to go home” he turned around so he was lying on his stomach instead and crossing his arms under his chin. 

“There’s a movie I want to see, I think it’s going now” Kenma spoke, his voice a tad bit hoarse from sitting silent for so long, he looked up at Kuroo, who now looked like a oversized puppy being tempted with a treat. 

“Yes! Let’s go, I’ll even treat you to popcorn!”


End file.
